Summer Token Game
The Summer Token Game is a gacha game that spans from June to August, during the summer season. One can get many seasonal items from this game in exchange for a Goat Token. The summer season is managed by Octo Kid, who gives them to his friend, Squid Kid http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/28975. 2015 HA Buddy Corsair Hat 1.gif|Corsair Hat 1 Corsair Hat 2.gif|Corsair Hat 2 Corsair Hat 3.gif|Corsair Hat 3 Freckles Veil.gif|Freckles Veil Puffy Sailor Top 1.gif|Puffy Sailor Top 1 Puffy Sailor Top 2.gif|Puffy Sailor Top 2 Puffy Sailor Hat 2.gif|Puffy Sailor Hat 2 Puffy Sailor Hat 1.gif|Puffy Sailor Hat 1 Plain Sailor Top 1.gif|Plain Sailor Top 1 Plain Sailor Top 2.gif|Plain Sailor Top 2 Plain Sailor Hat 2.gif|Plain Sailor Hat 2 Plain Sailor Hat 1.gif|Plain Sailor Hat 1 Cutie Face 1.gif|Cutie Face 1 Cutie Face 2.gif|Cutie Face 2 Cutie Face 3.gif|Cutie Face 3 Cutie Face 4.gif|Cutie Face 4 Beach Braids 1.gif|Beach Braids 1 Beach Braids 2.gif|Beach Braids 2 Beach Braids 3.gif|Beach Braids 3 Beach Braids 4.gif|Beach Braids 4 Beach Braids 5.gif|Beach Braids 5 Beach Braids 6.gif|Beach Braids 6 Beach Hair 1.gif|Beach Hair 1 Beach Hair 2.gif|Beach Hair 2 Beach Hair 3.gif|Beach Hair 3 Beach Hair 4.gif|Beach Hair 4 Beach Hair 5.gif|Beach Hair 5 Beach Hair 6.gif|Beach Hair 6 Slotted Sunglasses 1.gif|Slotted Sunglasses 1 Slotted Sunglasses 2.gif|Slotted Sunglasses 2 Slotted Sunglasses 3.gif|Slotted Sunglasses 3 Cool Sunglasses 1.gif|Cool Sunglasses 1 Cool Sunglasses 2.gif|Cool Sunglasses 2 Cool Sunglasses 3.gif|Cool Sunglasses 3 Cool Sunglasses 4.gif|Cool Sunglasses 4 Aviator Sunglasses.gif|Aviator Sunglasses Cloudy Sky BG.gif|Cloudy Sky BG Blue Water BG.gif|Blue Water BG Corsair Patch.gif|Corsair Patch Sunburn Veil.gif|Sunburn Veil Messy Purple.gif|Messy Purple Messy Pink.gif|Messy Pink Messy Mango.gif|Messy Mango Messy Lemon.gif|Messy Lemon Messy Brown.gif|Messy Lemon Messy Blue.gif|Messy Blue Teal Braids.gif|Teal Braids Pink Braids.gif|Pink Braids Orange Braids.gif|Orange Braids Neapolitan Braids.gif|Neapolitan Braids Blue Braids.gif|Blue Braids Blond Braids.gif|Blond Braids DN Icons Sun Icon.gif|Sun Icon Watermelon Icon.gif|Watermelon Icon Beach Ball Icon.gif|Beach Ball Icon Books, Food and Toys Marble Soda.gif|Marble Soda Melon Marble Soda.gif|Melon Marble Soda Peach Marble Soda.gif|Peach Marble Soda Strawberry Marble Soda.gif|Strawberry Marble Soda Blueberry Frozen Yogurt.gif|Blueberry Frozen Yogurt Chocolate Frozen Yogurt.gif|Chocolate Frozen Yogurt Kiwi Frozen Yogurt.gif|Kiwi Frozen Yogurt Mango Frozen Yogurt.gif|Mango Frozen Yogurt Strawberry Frozen Yogurt.gif|Strawberry Frozen Yogurt Plain Frozen Yogurt.gif|Plain Frozen Yogurt Volleyball.gif|Volleyball Glass Windchime.gif|Glass Windchime Fishing Rod.gif|Fishing Rod Corsair Flag.gif|Corsair Flag ADs Pink Lemonade AD.gif|Pink Lemonade Sky Diamond AD.gif|Sky Diamond Collectibles Summer Badge.gif|Summer Badge Sunscreen.gif|Sunscreen 2016 HA Buddy Fish Veil.gif|Fish Veil Starfish Top.gif|Starfish Top Water Wings.gif|Water Wings Hibiscus Lei.gif|Hibiscus Lei Hibiscus Hair Pin.gif|Hibiscus Hair Pin Crab Friend.gif|Crab Friend Crab Foe.gif|Crab Foe AD Coral Reef AD.gif|Coral Reef AD Bug Collector AD.gif|Bug Collector 2017 HA Buddy GalaxyMermaidTail.gif|Galaxy Mermaid Tail PurpleMermaidTail.gif|Purple Mermaid Tail BlueMermaidTail.gif|Blue Mermaid Tail PinkMermaidTail.gif|Pink Mermaid Tail StrawHat.gif|Straw Hat BlueSharkFriend.gif|Blue Shark Friend PinkSharkFriend.gif|Pink Shark Friend WhiteSquidHat.gif|White Squid Hat PurpleSquidHat.gif|Purple Squid Hat WaterHair.gif|Water Hair GalaxyHijab.gif|Galaxy Headscarf SliceOfLifeHijab.gif|Slice Of Life Headscarf DaisyHijab.gif|Daisy Headscarf MelonMunchMouth.gif|Melong Munch Mouth PhotoVeil.gif|Photo Veil MermaidBun.gif|Mermaid Bun LavenderTwinTails.gif|Lavender Twin Tails MatchaTwinTails.gif|Matcha Twin Tails BlondeTwinTails.gif|Blonde Twin Tails LavenderSeasideHair.gif|Lavender Seaside Hair MatchaSeasideHair.gif|Matcha Seaside Hair BlondeSeasideHair.gif|Blonde Seaside Hair DN Icons NarwhalIcon.gif|Narwhal Icon LobsterIcon.gif|Lobster Icon SailboatIcon.gif|Sailboat Icon CrabIcon.gif|Crab Icon SquidKidIcon.gif|Squid Kid Icon Battle Items SeashellAxe.gif|Seashell Axe Books, Food, and Toys SharkCookie.gif|Shark Cookie ADs FishingAD.gif|Fishing AD SeashellsAD.gif|Seashells AD WatermelonAD.gif|Watermelon AD Collectibles PetBarnacle.gif|Pet Barnacle 2018 HA Buddy FishingPondBG.gif|Fishing Pond BG FlowerGardenBG.gif|Flower Garden BG SunsetBG.gif|Sunset BG VacationVeil.gif|Vacation Veil TravelerVeil.gif|Traveler Veil WantedPosterVeil.gif|Wanted Poster Veil ShellCrown.gif|Shell Crown GiantStarfishClip.gif|Giant Starfish Clip FlamingoFloaty.gif|Flamingo Floaty GreenArmFloaties.gif|Green Arm Floaties PinkArmFloaties.gif|Pink Arm Floaties YellowArmFloaties.gif|Yellow Arm Floaties WhiteHeadphones.gif|White Headphones GreenHeadphones.gif|Green Headphones PinkHeadphones.gif|Pink Headphones PurpleHeadphones.gif|Purple Headphones Battle Items WaterFaerieBP.gif|Water Faerie BP ToucanBP.gif|Toucan BP AloeVera.gif|Aloe Vera Books, Food and Toys Mango.gif|Mango Tempura.gif|Tempura CoconutDrink.gif|Coconut ADs SunflowerAD.gif|Sunflower AD OceanOracleAD.gif|Ocean Oracle AD TropicalToucanAD.gif|Tropical Toucan AD Collectibles MagicShell.gif|Magic Shell Conch.gif|Conch GoatMelon.gif|Goat Melon OceanJar.gif|Ocean Jar BeachJar.gif|Beach Jar 2019 HA Buddy FashionFace.gif|Fashion Face FashionTop.gif|Fashion Top FashionHair.gif|Fashion Hair FashionEarrings.gif|Fashion Earrings MelonCrown.gif|Melon Crown WatermelonScarf.gif|Watermelon Scarf KhepriWings.gif|Khepri Wings AnubisEars.gif|Anubis Ears SobekMask.gif|Sobek Mask EyeOfHorus.gif| Eye of Horus BastetEars.gif|Bastet Ears BlueBeachUmbrella.gif|Blue Beach Umbrella PinkBeachUmbrella.gif|Pink Beach Umbrella Icons RoyalFrogIcon.gif|Royal Frog Icon Battle Items CrabbyBP.gif|Crabby BP WatermelonBP.gif|Watermelon BP Books. Food, and Toys GiraffePoolFloat.gif|Giraffe Pool Float FlamingoPoolFloat.gif|Flamingo Pool Float DolphinSquirtToy.gif|Dolphin Squirt Toy SunsetDrink.gif|Sunset Drink OceanDrink.gif|Ocean Drink FlamingoPlush.gif|Flamingo Plush OrcaPlush.gif|Orca Plush BunSmore.gif|Bun Smore RoopBeerFloat.gif|Roop Beer Float ADs FlamingoatAD.gif|Flamingoat AD ScarabSocialiteAD.gif|Scarab Socialite FashionlingAD.gif|Fashionling AD HomesteadAD.gif|Homestead AD Collectibles SeaGlass.gif|Sea Glass TeacupSucculent.gif|Teacup Succulent ScarabJar.gif|Scarab Jar References Category:Token Game Category:Arcade